


Our First Kiss

by Bitway



Series: Kisstober 2020 [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, kissing isn't perfect, kisstober, naoki worries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Naoki just really wants to kiss Aichi.Kisstober Prompt 1 - First Time
Relationships: Ishida Naoki/Sendou Aichi
Series: Kisstober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Our First Kiss

Aichi was cute. It was a thought that constantly slammed into Naoki's mind. The way his smile would always grow bigger and brighter when he was around, his shining blue eyes that held so much kindness, and his soft and gentle voice- it was all adorable. It wasn't easy for him to put into words aside from just simply stating it. Naoki really wished that he knew how to express it with flowery language and make Aichi sound like he was the star of a romance novel.

Instead of worrying about how to express what he was thinking, he should listen to Aichi speak. He really hadn't meant to get sidetracked. He wanted to know what he was saying. Listening to Aichi was a highlight of his day, especially when Vanguard came up. That is when he would shine his brightest.

Yellow eyes fall to his lips. Sound comes out and Naoki does his best to process what he's saying but all he can do is focus on them. He thinks about how soft they look, wonders if they would taste like the sandwich he had for lunch, and how badly he wanted to press his own lips against his. The latter makes his cheeks flare up.

It was fine to think of something like that, right? They were dating after all and that was something that couples did. Even though they hadn't…yet. Naoki wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. And he wouldn't want to accidentally force himself on the other. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up this relationship.

"Naoki…Naoki…Hey!" Naoki blinks as Aichi waves a hand in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He practically shouts and his voice cracks. That would definitely give him away.

Aichi's hand falls onto Naoki's. It's a little smaller than his and it makes him recall how delicate he thought they were when they first held hands.

"Are you sure? Your face is a little red…"

Damn it. He didn't mean to make him worry. But did he really have to lean closer towards him? Aichi was worried, probably assuming he wasn't feeling too great thanks to the blush coloring his cheeks. Although, by doing this he was granted a better look at his lips. And if he were inching this close then-

"If you get any closer, I might just kiss ya."

Wait.

Did he just say that aloud?

Aichi had stopped moving, his eyes had gone wide, and now he was one to blush furiously. Naoki could even feel his hand grip onto his. And when Aichi pulls back, he thinks he messed up.

Maybe that was too blunt for him. It's not like he was expecting to say it though. It had just slipped out because it had been on his mind. Why couldn't he have just answered his question with a normal 'I'm fine,' and not the way he stupidly replied.

"I'm-"

"I'd-"

Naoki gulps. He stays quiet to let Aichi speak first. Although now it seems like he's hesitating. Aichi glances down into his lap, cheeks still flaring red.

"I'd be fine with that," he says after clearing his throat. He tried to sound loud and confident, but it came out in a quiet tone. "I've kinda wanted to for a while…"

"You have?!" Naoki says excitedly. Now he leans forward, just a little. All his previous worries were easily being washed away upon hearing his response. And now that they both knew what they wanted, another problem presented itself. Actually doing it. "Then uhh…why don't we try that now?"

"Sure…!"

Aichi gulps as he keeps a nervous smile on his face. He pushed some blue strands back behind his ear as if that would help prepare him for this.

Naoki wasn't sure what he should do for this. He hadn't kissed anyone before and he's fairly certain Aichi hadn't either. They were both going into an unexplored territory with each other. All they could do was put their trust in one another.

When Naoki feels another squeeze on his hand, he glances down for a second. When he looks back up, he finds Aichi leaning closer with eyes shut. That's something he should do too…right? He tries to wrack his brain for those kiss scenes in movies but they've all conveniently vanished from his memory. And he knows he can't leave Aichi waiting for this, so he shuts his eyes, takes in a breath, and leans forward.

He misses. Naoki can't believe that he misses his lips! Not completely, but he didn't get that perfect kiss like how he imagined. He had gone more to the left, a little roughly to, and had left half of Aichi's lips exposed.

"Dammit," he breathes.

"It's okay. We can try again."

Naoki gives a slight nod before giving him a more proper kiss. Their lips meet easily now, fitting against each other. His lips were soft and pleasant to press against. He wanted to continue kissing him, pull him closer and hold him in an embrace.

Parting was hard. Even as they pulled back, they lingered and Naoki had to restrain himself from stealing another kiss. When he looks at Aichi, he can still see his cheeks flushed, but there's a new glow to him.

"Was that…good?"

"I liked it," Aichi answers with a chuckle.

"I didn't hurt ya did I? I mean, I kinda messed up…"

"N-No, you didn't! I mean it was our first time, so…I think we did good. And we can always do it again."

It was amazing how Aichi's words could wipe away his silly concerns. He felt better knowing that he wasn't angry with that first attempt. Naoki puts on a smile of his own, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He couldn't wait to shower him in kisses.


End file.
